Detention is Erotic? Of Course!
by Rebel With A Cause
Summary: THIS IS FOR YOU, SODA POP!!! McGonagall giggles, lets two boys off detention and..ohh..did I mention, Harry and Ron have a good christmas snog????


A/N: Detention can be erotic......... 

**D/C: I only own the plot. Or maybe not...it's been done before. **

**Dedicated to my wonderful friend, Soda. Love you, darl! Here's my very first Harry/Ron slash. Hope you like, Soda Pop. This is HELL SWEEEEEEET!!!!** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Ok, so you might think that the least-erotic think in the world is detention, but you are very wrong. 

Oh so very wrong. 

Anyway, I found out that detention can be erotic especially when you are with a certain blue-eyed redhead by the name of Ron Weasley..... 

'Snape is a stupid fucking bastard. I hate him. Harry and I did nothing wrong. I can't believe it. Putting up bloody Christmas decorations for Filch. At least he's letting us use magic.' 

'Yeah,' I agreed, 'Magic is good, no hauling boxes through the corridors.' Ron nodded, still scowling, though. 

'Ok, I suppose we'd better get down to the great hall. Snape said midnight till dawn, right?' 

'Yup, let's go- Bye Hermione!!!' 

'Bye!'   
  


~*In The Great Hall*~   
  


'So, Ron, where d'you think I should put this...er.....angel?' 

'BUGGER!' 

'What?' 

'I hate these fairies. They are so annoying. They won't stay where I want them to!!' I laughed at Ron's temper. Getting frustrated over a _fairy_. Honestly. A fairy. 

'Look, just use a freezing charm on them and them move them, tie them to the spot and unfreeze them. easy as pie.' 

'Ok, good thinking.' I smiled. Ron is hopeless. 

'Oh, _fuck_ that!' I tried to stifle a giggle but failed miserably. Ron punced on me howling, 

'SHUT UP!!!' I just laughed even harder, which made me snort, so I laughed even harder than before. Ron was positively howling. 

'DON'T!!! Ugh! You snorted.' he giggled too. 

'MISTER WEASLEY!! MISTER POTTER! I HAVE NEVER...OH!' Professor McGonagall stopped, smiling as Ron and I looked up. She walked over to us, looking a little bit dreamy. 

'Yes, Professor?' 

'You- you're, er..' 

I was shocked. I had never seen McGonagall grinning like that, or saying 'er'. 

'What's the matter Professor?' 

I asked, sitting up and brushing myself off. She actually giggled. No joke. My strict, rigid...NOT giggly Transfiguration Professor giggled. She smiled and pointed on the ceiling directly above where I was sitting on top of Ron. 

We both gasped. 

We were lying directy underneath a little tiny sprig of...... 

Mistletoe. 

Oh no. 

'Uh, Professor, what are you saying?' 

'Mister Potter, it is a tradition as old as Nicholas Flamel.' 

'But-' 

'We-' 

'Are being left alone by your Professor to do what you have to. I'm excusing you from detention since it is Christmas Eve. Goodnight, boys. Merry Christmas.' 

As soon as McGonagall was out of sight and earshot, Ron spoke up, gaping, 

'I think she might be getting some.' 

'RON! Gross mental picture that I seriously did NOT need!' Ron laughed. 

'So...are we going to do anything about the mistleoe thing?' 

There was a tension building up between us. Pure unclean, raw sexual tension. 

'Nah....unless you want to....' 

Suddenly, I became very conscious of Ron's hips against mine.... 

'Nah.....' 

YES!!! 

'We couldn't...' 

OF COURSE WE BLOODY WELL COULD!!! 

'No, of course not. It would get weird.' 

IT WOULD NOT!!!! 

'Exactly.' 

And, as quick as the blink of an eye, my hands were tangled in Ron's hair, and our lips were crushed together. Our tongues entwined themselves. Ron latched onto my lower lip and sucked hard. I moaned loudly. 

It didn't take me long to realise that I had fallen smack-bang, head-over-heels, dizzyingly, intoxicatingly in love with my best friend, Ronald Adrian Weasley. 

Ron broke contact to whisper, with a lust clouded eyes, 

'Let's blow this joint. We'll have the dorm to ourselves.' 

~FIN~ 

A/N: I'm leaving the rest to your disgustingly fertile imagintaions. did they shag? Or maybe they got caught. I'm pretty sure I won't continue this, but still, leave a review!!! 


End file.
